


What you see is what you get

by novembermond



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond





	What you see is what you get

  
thanks goes to [](http://winterentchen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**winterentchen**](http://winterentchen.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://gebieterin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gebieterin**](http://gebieterin.dreamwidth.org/)

 

Aoi stormed off to the balcony for a smoke. Now that was topping everything; they had scared him out of his very own home! And what for? A fucking Darts machine? Was it Aoi’s fault he liked to play? And that Kazuki just happened to like it, too?  
But noooo, trust Uruha to make an elephant out of nothing and Kazuki to take him up on it, and now the two were having a pissing contest in the middle of Aoi’s living room. During his tactical retreat Aoi had heard screamed words such as “mine” and “bitch”. He winced. So maybe Aoi liked having the attention of other guitarists and being the center of all, but this was too much for him. He had undermined the diva-ness of both Uruha and Kazuki.

After a while it got silent inside. Aoi shuddered but not because of the cold night air. What if one diva guitarist had killed the other? How would he tell the management? He went inside, steeled to witness a bloodbath.  
Instead, he found Uruha and Kazuki snuggling on the couch. Aoi rubbed his eyes. No, this wasn’t Uruha holding a lifeless body; this was Uruha hugging Kazuki to himself while Kazuki nuzzled his neck.  
“Oh look, he’s back!” Uruha smiled his sinful smile. Kazuki looked up.  
“So.” Aoi said helplessly. “You’re not fighting anymore, great, haha.” He was edging sideways, towards the door.  
“Nope.” Kazuki gave a bright smile. “We decided to share you! I get you Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday; and Uruha-sempai gets you Monday, Wednesday and Friday.”  
“On Sunday you’re allowed to rest your sore ass.” Uruha’s grin was downright feral.  
“You’re kidding me, right?” This was too crazy.  
They shook their heads.  
“Uhm, and don’t I get a say in this?”  
“Does he get a say in this, Zuki-kun?”  
“No. He played with me and cheated on you.”  
“What? Yes I played with you! Darts!” Aoi pointed at his new Darts machine. “And you!” He pointed at his fellow band member. “You are not my boyfriend! I cannot cheat on you!”

“Oh.” Uruha displayed his infamous pout. “I guess he doesn’t want us.”  
“Well, we can’t force him, can we?” Kazuki pondered.  
“No, we can’t.” Uruha agreed. “Well, then, we’ll have to have fun all alone.” He leaned closer towards the Screw guitarist and kissed him softly on the lips. In turn, Kazuki moaned and deepened the kiss. His hand stroked Uruha’s tigh.  
Aoi’s throat was getting dry. The other two proceeded to put on quite a show.  
“Guys. Guys! I’m still here. This is still my place, you know!”  
They broke apart, lips swollen and cheeks flushed.  
“Oh, my mistake. We’ll leave right away.” Uruha said absentmindedly. “I think I’ll let you wear my hot pants, I bet they look stunning on you, Kazuki-kun. It’s a pity though; I’d have liked to have another person with us. We’re so similar; being with you is a bit like fucking myself.”  
Kazuki giggled at that. “You’re too generous, sempai. Know what? I’ll call Manabu-kun. He’ll jump at the chance, I know he will.”  
“Waaaiiit a second, stop!” Aoi screeched. “You’re replacing me with Manabu?”  
“He’s cute.” Uruha said.  
“Well, I’m cute!” Aoi countered.  
“Say.” Uruha breathed, touching a finger to his full lips and then dragging it down his chin and throat. “Have you changed your mind?”  
Aoi gulped. Kazuki and Uruha. Kazuki and Uruha with Manabu? “What if I have?”  
“We should give him a chance, sempai.”  
“Well.” Uruha smiled. “Who knows, Aoi-chan… if you take us to your bedroom and please us enough… maybe we’ll even allow you to get off.”  
Aoi stared at them, open mouthed. He had created a monster.  
A very hot monster.  
“This way to the bedroom, after you, gentlemen.”

  
the end ;3


End file.
